


The Taste of Jealousy

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9361070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: Amendial learns what jealousy is like.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** – DC/Vertigo Comics
> 
> **Warning** – none
> 
> **Author’s Note** – written for evil_little_dog for the holidays 2016 for fandom_stocking and for allbingo for the song title ‘tainted love.’

XXX

Amenadiel looked down at his brother who was draped across one of the couches in Lux, naked except for what appeared to be smears of chocolate. Or at least, he prayed it was chocolate. Three women, just as naked and smeared with brown, were sleeping in a pile over Lucie. 

“The air is perfumed with sex, and I love it,” Mazikeen said at Amenadiel’s shoulder.

Favoring her with a withering look, he had to wonder if she really did. He didn’t fully understand Mazikeen’s relationship to Lucifer. She was his creature without a doubt, and did almost everything his brother said. But since staying on Earth she had become more willful. He wondered if their relationship had ever been physical or would that be too messy even for Lucifer. Amenadiel wouldn’t like sharing her with him anyhow.

Of course he should not be sleeping with a demon. He most definitely should not be thinking he was jealous of Lucifer. What must it be like to be able to sleep with just anyone anywhere? This wasn’t love. No, it was some tainted form of it but still, it looked enticing. No wonder his wings were shriveling.

Amenadiel shuddered, trying to forget the horrible reality though it was impossible. He reached down and slapped Lucifer’s cheek. His brother startled awake, his eyes flashing demonically.

“What was that for?” Lucifer hitched himself up, and the women groaned, clinging to him like plastic wrap.

“I don’t even want to know what went on here,” Amenadiel glowered.

“I do,” Mazikeen added, far too perky for Amenadiel’s taste.

“Are you sure, brother?” Lucifer caressed the long red hair of one of his lovers. “It was a night to write legends about.”

Amenadiel snorted as Mazikeen rolled her eyes. “You probably want to get cleaned up and dressed, Lucie.”

“Whatever for? I’m happy where I am.” Lucifer patted the blonde’s pert ass.

“This is why.” Amenadiel thrust out Lucifer’s phone so he could read the text message. “You have a case. Do you want Detective Decker to see you like...this?” He waved his hand at Lucifer.

Lucifer took a long look down his body then frowned. “Point taken. Okay ladies, time to call it a day. You can wash up in the bathroom.”

He ignored their protests as he pulled himself free, strutting toward his private rooms with nary a hint of shame. Yes, Amenadiel realize he truly was jealous. It was just another reason to fall, like he needed one.


End file.
